1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coolant recovery systems for machine tools. More particularly, relating to an apparatus for more effectively reclaiming used coolant and returning the reclaimed coolant to a coolant supply tank for reuse.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is known to use liquid coolants and lubricants during machining operations. The coolants and lubricants increase the performance of the machine tool and prevent over heating of the machine tool and the work piece. The coolants and lubricants also serve the purpose of flushing away cuttings from the machine tool and the work piece during the machining operation. With the expense of the coolants and the lubricants and their ecological effects on the environment it is not practical to dispose the coolant and lubricant after a single use. Accordingly, many prior art devices have been developed to recover used coolants and lubricants from the cuttings for continual usage. However, the prior art recovery devices and systems have been problematic and generally expensive to install, maintain and operate.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved apparatus for reclaiming coolant used in cutting machines that can be used to simultaneously recover used coolant and lubricant and return the coolant and lubricant back to the machine tool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the apparatus for reclaiming coolant used in cutting machines according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously recovering used coolant and lubricant and returning the coolant and lubricant back to the machine tool.